Destiny and Fate
by tabunsutekidane
Summary: AU,NO HBP or DH, Ron reflects over his past with Harry and the role of destiny and fate. RW/HP slash, character death


~Destiny and Fate ~

Ron was standing in the kitchen and looking out the window. It was an autumn day and the leaves were red and brown falling from the trees leaving them bare and cold. A shiver ran down Ron´s spine. Memories were flooding through his mind from the second war which began on a day like this.

A dull autumn day which decided to look as if a storm wasn't far from coming but were just cloudy throughout the whole final battle until its end when it began to rain and Ron thought he would give up and not continue because it would be too hard. To hard to be with him, without him....

Harry and Ron had been going out since the summer after their sixth´s year. It was comical to see the reaction of the family when Harry came to him and kissed in the middle of the living room after they had been dating for a week. When they broke apart from their kiss he just grinned checkly at him and said "I think they know now of us" kissed him chastely again and added "You´re mine".

Ron smiled it was one of his favourite memories of Harry. Of his Harry being just Harry, himself. But he couldn't stay his Harry. Harry had a fate and destiny. Ron began to hate these words over the next two years as he heard them to often from strangers, teachers, friends and family.

A battle to fight, a war to win and a fate to fullfil: his destiny.

In the end none of this mattered because Harry managed to fullfil his destiny he killed Voldemort and ended the war. He drained his magical power and left, forever. He was in a coma and would never wake again to smile at him. His smile would be gone forever with his shining green eyes.

Ron was sick, he was bitter and wanted to be left alone. His love had said he loved him and he had loved him. He was with him, without being there. How should he kill the last spark of hope in his love hungry heart? How should he move on?

He felt angry and betrayed. He wanted to find a way to save him. So he found new hope in his most hated word: fate and destiny. Maybe it was his destiny and fate to find a solution to wake Harry up to get his best friend, his lover, his hope back.

Ron became proficient in the field of Potions and Charms. He spent his life for the next seven years split between his potion labor and the chair beside Harry´s bed. He talked to Harry and told him of his ideas and plans to heal him.

But fate and destiny never were Ron´s friends. At least he wouldn't be able to change Harry´s fate. It wasn't their destiny to life happily ever after. Ron managed to save the lives of a lot of very ill wizards and witches whose magical power had been drained too much and were slowly dying as their immune system was gone with ther magic.

In spite of everything Ron did. Harry died after seven years, four month and sixteen days of coma.

Anguish and despair. The new two elements of Ron´s life. Dispair took more and more space in Ron´s heart. He began to drown in both. His work was no longer his anchor on life. It had lost his meaning with Harry´s death. Life moved on in darkness without Ron being aware.

Until the day destiny decided to ring at Ron´s door and he was woken from his world by the last person he expected to ever see again. Mind you he even thought the person had died in the war. He hadn't cared that much as he didn't like the person a lot and he had had Harry in mind.

Still the man came in and offered his assistance at his current project to clear the debts between them. Much to Ron´s suprise as he had no idea what he was talking about. But if there existed to impersonation of persistence it was surely this man. He didn't take no for an answer and surely couldn't care less when Ron tried to get rid of him with one of his temper tantrums. He merely rised an eyebrow and asked "Are you quiet finished behaving like a spoiled child."

And indeed, Ron stopped behaving like a child. He stopped living like an eremit and became reacquainted with his family and his friends. He was even able to visit Harry´s grave on his day of death and said good bye as well as thank you. Because after Harry´s death Ron found out why fate and destiny are a bitch.

His work to help save Harry saved the person who didn't back down, who made him live once more and who Ron learnt to love. With whom Ron moved on. The person had suffered from a magic draining spell by a death eather and Ron saved him with a combination of a charm and a potion. The irony was that Ron saviour who came to clear this life debt he owed to Ron was able to clear his life debt because he managed to make Ron live again as well as Ron made his love Severus Snape live again.

Still at the beginning Ron felt guilty. He thought he was betraying Harry by moving on. But again fate moved in and gave him the permission to move on through a long forgotten note from Harry which he found again and made Ron smile.

"Why are you smiling, love?" Severus asked embracing Ron from behind startling him to the present.

"Just remembering. Shall we finish the potion?"

"No, I already finished and thought we could entertain ourselves in more pleasurable activities."

They both grinned and Ron heard the words Harry had written shortly before the final battle in his note again.

_Dear Ron, _

_I love you. Please live!_

_Love, _

_Harry_

In the end Ron and Severus did just that live because fate and destiny be damned one cannot predict them one can only live his life.


End file.
